A New Beginning or is it ?
by ohshiz
Summary: Jessica still cant forget that Joe left her when they were 12 and forgotten all about her now with his famousness. She just recently moved on last year actually. and now Joe is back trying to win her heart...again. I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica's p.o.v- chapter one.**

school.

"heyJessica!" this odd-looking boy shouted. I think his name was Jonathan not sure.

"uh. hey…?" I said not knowing who the hell that boy was. You see I was never the popular one but I was best friends with the popular one, Natalie but she prefers Natt. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around it was Natt.

"Jessie!!! Where have you been?!?" she said looking excited.

"uhhhh. around?" I replied looking lost

"well Guess what I got tickets to my favorite band remember them?!?" she said now jumping up and down.

"yeah. The Stigma Bros." I said with utter most confidence

"whhhats?! it's the JONAS BROTHERS!!!" she said almost squealing

"you get tickets in every concert" I said chuckling.

"Well. Stillll!!!!!! and guess what your coming with me!" she said going around me and playing with my hair.

"uhhhh. I am??" I said making a face since I barely even knew them. All I knew is they consists of 3 people Joseph,Nicholas and Kevin but I barely knew their faces.

"Yeeeessssss!!!!! and I get to seeee NIIIIICHOLAS JERRY JONAAS" she said in a falsetto voice.

"yey good for you" I said winking and clapping my hands sarcastically.

"I still think you'll be a nice couple w/ Joseph." she said looking at me up to down and I just stared at her weirdly. Then she finally stopped staring and got her phone and called someone then after 3 minutes she hung up.

"Guess what we're going to the parlor!" she said smiling really big. while putting her bangs to the side.

"why? when is the concert anyways?" I replied walking to my locker and putting my books back inside and getting ready to go home.

"ITS ON FRIDAY. so tell your mom your going home with me and will be home late!" she said pushing me to hurry up.

"ok ok! stop the pushing!" I said walking very quickly.

**natalie's p.o.v**

my car.

"Soooo. Are You Excited?" I said smuggingly since I've always tried to convince her to listen to the Jonas Brothers but she just wouldn't. Though she just stared at me blankly…

"Uhm… I guess?" She said looking outside the window again while listening to her i-pod.

**--FAST FORAWRD TO FRIDAY.-- **

**JESSICA'S P.O.V!**

_ the parlor. ( Natt's House (Yes she has a parlor in her hse) ) _

"do we really need to do this?!" I said trying to let go of her grip.

"OF COURSE WE DO !!!! WE GOTTA LOOK PRETTY FOR JOSEPH!"

"hmph he doesn't even know me and wont ever."

"you'll never know" she winked at me. And before I could answer

"PEDROOOOO!" She shouted calling her stylist then this not so tall guy who is bald came out.

"Madame Natt" He said smiling

"Well My Friend Here" she looked at me.

"HI." I said nodding

"Needs to Look Very Pretty" She strictly said

"Yes MAM" Pedro said bowing and NAtt smiled proudly and checked her watch it was 10:00 am. "We're gonna be late if we still chat " she said

"when's the concert?" I said.

"8:00 pm. but we leave 2:00" she said my jaw dropped and she left while Pedro played with my hair.

**Nat's POV [ after the makeover ! ] **

_ my parlor… again _

"so how is it ? " Jessie said touching her car insecure and I swatted it away

"you look gorgeous ! " I said sort of sounding jealous but kidding.

"uhuh." she checked her watch "its 11:00 we better dress up." she got up and pulled me

"HEY! someone's excited!" I nudged her she looked at me

"uuuh. because you said we have to leave at 2:00." she raised her eyebrow

"OH RIGHT" I winked and followed her.

_ my room ! _

"So. What should I wear?" Jessica said looking at herself in the mirror

"uhhhm… a JB shirt and skinnies?" I said looking at her and she looked back and smiled

"o-K" I handed her a shirt that says _I'm Hot Your Cold _ she looked at it and laughed while I got my JB hoodie and my black skinnies. when I looked back Jessica was using my laptop she looked up and sheepishly grinned I rolled my eyes and she continued chatting

"whose that?" I went beside her and checked the laptop

"Just Brendon and James." she shrugged and replied to James. _" HAHA ! yeaah I am ;) Jealous?" _ I laughed

and suddenly an IM popped up which made us jump. It was Brendon

"_where are you? Thought you were in the concert ?!" _he replied and we laughed since he hated the Jonas Brothers so Jessica sort of doesn't care and isn't obsessed as me .

"_were about tooo ! " _ I typed for Jessica then we signed out.

and we rode the car

"JOBROS HERE WE COMEEE ! " I SCREAMED and Jessica just nodded

**CHAPTER 2**

**Joe's POV **

_ my trailer _

"bro…bro….WAKE UP" Nick shook me

"Dammit Nick you hand is effin freazin" I swatted his hand away.

"sorry!" he backed off and I noticed he was holding his laugh I felt his footsteps go closer

"YOU UP?!" he looked at me in the eye I hit him in the face

"YEAH. NOW STOP STARING AND CHECKING ME OUT" I got up and groaned and went to the bathroom to brushed my teeth

"we need to do soundcheck,btw." he said and started walking out

"I'll just buy redbull" I followed him and wore my shades

"kay. I'll follow with Kevin ! " he looked back and turned away again while I walked to 7-11.

_ outside 7-11. _

I saw a few girls whisper to each other since they weren't sure if I was Joe Jonas I chuckled to myself suddenly I hit a girl in the shoulder

"ouch." She muttered then I saw clearly she was gorgeous with her bangs sort of layered and her hair just a inch under the shoulder and she was wearing a JB shirt and skinnies.

"sorry" I grinned and she smiled and looked at me in the eyes .

"uhhh. Do I know You?" she squinted her eyes I laughed and she pouted

"sorry. I'm Joe Jonas" I said whispering

"YOU WHO?!?!?!" She nearly screamed I sh-ed her. she relaxed

"sorry!" she apologetically said I winked

"So what is a pretty lady doing in a place like this?" I saw her blush

"Hm. My friend needed to use the bathroom we were on our way to your concert then BAM I bumped into you" she checked her watch which was now 4. and looked back up at me

"and you?" she continued looking around

"I needed redbull" she laughed and smirked then suddenly a girl in a black JB hoodie and red pants came out and smiled at me

"OH! I am sorry I am Jessica and This is Natt" Jessica smiled at me

"NAtt this is Joe Jonas." she giggled a cute laugh and Nat, dropped her jaw but closed it right away.

"Heey!" I smiled she didn't answer she turned pale white and so did Jessica, just before I could answer I felt a tap on my shoulder

"hey bro!" Nick said and I guessed Nat liked him

**Nat's POV **

I cannot believe Jessica sees Joe and acts like she just sees her brother, Brendon. While I well I give thrilled a new meaning.

"Hey Jessica, This is Nick." Joe smiled and pointed Jessica to Nick and He smiled but Joe blushed but Jessie didn't show any emotion. HUH?! how could she do that?

"hey Jessica" Nick reached out his hand to shake "Jessie please" she corrected them "Sorry" they both said.

Nick stared at me which made my feet melt.

"OH ! And This is Nat,Nick." Joe pushed me towards him which made me scream a little and Nick chuckle

"sorry" Joe mumbled and Jessica laugh.

**Nick's POV**

crap. I love Joseph Adam Jonas NOW. crap. Nat saw me staring at her I looked away and turned red. I saw Kevin coming out of his Lamborghini. "HEY KEVIN!" I called out he waved and we saw another girl coming out of the store holding Coke and approaching us. this time it was Nat Calling out "Hey Bianca!" the girl nodded. she walked all perky.

"Kevin this is Jessica and Nat." Joe introduced him to the 2 girls

"you guys this is Bianca" Jessica smiled and introduces us to Bianca quietly. She screamed and Nat hit her in the head. and she whined

"OMG." Bianca laughed.

"hey Bian-cuh." Kevin smiled and Bianca blushed.

"are you watchin our concert?" Joe smiled but kept staring at Jessica and making her feel conscious

"yeehp!" Jessica smiled and nudged Joe.

"first row ! " Nat smugged at me.

"WHAT?! I'm tenth!" Bianca groaned and Kevin went beside her

"no worries we could put all 3 of you together…BACKSTAGE" Kevin put his arm around Bianca and Nat and Bianca squealed but Jessica smiled big which reminded me of Demi. No wonder Joe likes her she doesn't care about our famousness.

"wait ! I forgot the Red bull" Joe said leaving and Jessica followed and caught up with him they talked.

"so… you single and are you ready to mingle" I looked at Nat and she laughed… HARD. "WHAT?!" I said

"nothing. Yes YES I AM!" she smiled proudly and raised her eyebrow

"Good. Cuz I am too." I smirked. and she blushed.

"could you hold on. I need to buy Red Bull" Joe left

"hold up" Jessica ran towards him

**Jessica's POV. **

_ 7-11_

"so what makes you go to 7-11 also?" Joe smirked at me. I gave a look

"I needed to buy a soda." I laughed and he frowned

"not to stay with me?" he looked sad like a puppy

"uhhh. No I don't think so." I laughed at him he looked annoyed

"So… whats your last name?" He caught up with me

"URIE." I smiled proudly.

"sound familiar…" he put his hand on his chin and thought

"Panic ! At The Disco…. BRENDON URIE" I said trying to let him think then finally he got it right

"YEAH ! " he nearly screamed and everybody looked at him.

"sorry ! just found the cereal I loved" he got koko krunch and waved in the air and the girls screamed. I laughed

"you really know how to make girls die do you?" I laughed at him while getting a sprite

"but I just don't know how to make one." He looked at me I looked away dammit. Jessica you can't fall in love with Joe Jonas who is a player and all. you cant. never AGAIN

"So…. you going to the meet and greet?" he changed the subject I looked at him

"I dunno. if my brother picks me up early no. if he picks me up late yea." I shrugged and payed for my soda. HE bought his redbull and Koko Krunch

"Well. I hope you do stay late" He smiled at me. I smirked back and walked

_with Nick,Kevin,Bianca,Nat._

**KEVIN'S POV.**

for some reason Jessica looks very familiar to me… was she that girl who was Joe's first girlfriend// first kiss when we still lived in that small city..? uhm whats the name again? FORKS? but Joe doesn't seem to notice.

"HEY WE GOTTA GO." Nick said checking his watch and Nat pouted

"WHYYY?!" she said and Nick hugged her

"we need to perform" He laughed

"FINE!" she smiled

"Hey. I'll see kay?" Joe smiled at Jessica

"Iguess so." She smiled and waved and walked away. While Joe looked all sad.

"Hey doesn't she looked familiar?" I whispered to Joe while Nick was saying goodbye to Nat and Bianca and well I was done doing that.

"HUH? NO. But She looks beautiful." was all joe said. I shrugged but I'm sure it was her.

**CHAPTER 3. **

**JESSIE'S POV.**

I nearly cried when I walked away from Joe. How Could He? How could he forgotten about me?! I'm the one that inspired him I'M the one that told him to never give up. and he thanks me like this?! He forgotten all about me because of his stardom UGH. I know I shouldn't have come here to this concert but a little of me wanted too.

"Hey Jessie! How are You and Joe?" Nat smugged at me I smiled a fake one

"Pretty cool" I lied to her. and she nodded while I continued to drive and I felt this awkward silent in the car

"Natalie… I need to tell you something." I said to her quietly and bit my lip. She looked at me confused

"YES?"

"Well. Before we met I was the new kid right?" I looked at her and she nodded and I continued .

"I used to live in a small village called FORKS. and well the Jonas Brothers used to live there" again, I looked at her but now her Jaw was down

"NO KIDDING." she nearly screamed at me I closed my eyes.

"yes. They were my neighbors." I said still looking at the rode

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she said

"Wait. Let me Finish." I said and she kept quiet

"Nick was still like 7 and hardly saw me and Joe was well 10." I shrugged and continued "Me and Joe were dating. I know it's a young age, but we were really inlove I'm the one who inspired him to make songs and play the instruments when he said he was finished" I felt the tears running down my cheeks "They had to move out 2 years after. I just moved on last year, with the help of Brendon of course and Now he's back again and forgotten all about me." I cried. and felt thin arms around me

"its ok." Nat smiled at me. And I smiled

"were here" I parked and looked at the mirror.

"I don't looked like I cried did I?" I looked at Nat

"NAAH." she got out

"I still cant believe he doesn't remember you!" she let out a sigh.

"I moved on and I promised myself that I will never fall inlove with him again." I looked at her seriously

"Fine!" Fine. I wont tell Nick" she pursed her lip together.

"You Better" I looked at her seriously.

"YESS I WONT!" She handed me my backstage pass and saw Bianca or what JB calls her "Bianc-uh" She waved at me

"HEY!" Bianca smiled at us then Nat handed her the backstage pass and she squealed. I fakely smirked.

_ the concert._

"This song is dedicated to a special someone" Joe looked at me,well I think he was then he started singing

_now I'm speechless over the edge I'm just breathless….._

I looked away when I knew he was looking at me in the eyes, No not Again Joseph.

_ the end of the concert. _

"how was I?" Joe looked at me

"k. I guess?" I looked around and saw girls glaring at me I glared back,then they look away. LOSERS. I thought to myself

"So… wanna hang out?" He asked me, I smiled hey, maybe I could be his friend…. BESTFRIEND.

"SURE ! What about my house?" I grinned at him he grinned back.

"cool. I'll text you. I need to meet and greet" he did an eyeroll he got out his cellphone

"+1745846848465" I said he typed it in his iphone quite quickly. Suddenly my phone rang, I got a message "that's me !" He said I read it "_whats cookin good lookin? " _ I smirked and then the song

Superhuman burst out

"HELLOH?" I said

"HOLA SISTEERR ! " I heard Brendon shout

"Hola brather." I laughed and Joe looked at me while greeting a fan I smugged.

"you still there?" Brendon said getting serious

"yES" I said

--SILENT PAUSE—

"did he notice you?"

"no"

"will you tell him?"

"no."

"will you fall inlove with him?"

I took a deep breath and answered him back

"I'll try not to."

"YOU BETTEER NOT, JESSIE HE BROKE YOUR HEART I WONT MAKE IT HAPPEN AGAIN." This time he was nearly shouting

"YES YES." I shouted back

"ok. sleepover in Nats kay? I'm busy." He hung up then I walked over to Nat

"HEY. Can I sleepover in your house?" She put her arm around me

"SURE ol' buddy!" she laughed and we walked over to the Jonas Brothers I could feel Nat's Finger nails digging in my shoulder when she saw Joe. I shaked a littled

"SORRY." she muttered and release me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe's POV.**

_same place. _

"HEY!" I waved at her she smiled a little. Weird its like I knew her from before but I can't recall.

"hi." she replied in a soft nod.

"want to go out? Get some fresh air?" she nodded and I grabbed her hand and walked out

**Jessica's POV**

_with joe. _

I felt all eyes on me when Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I felt all the glares again at me then I heard a girl mutter to her friend

"Lucky Girl" I laughed to myself, not really girl.

_ the back of the concert area… or you can say outside._

"so…" Joe said to me still holding my hands I looked at It. he let go

"sorry" He blushed… I think. Suddenly He looked away.

"So. Before you went all famous. Where'd you go?" I asked him hoping he would remember me now.

"uhhh. I think we lived in a small town called FORGE?" He looked confused now, I pouted he didn't remember at all.

"Huh? Doesn't sound familiar do you mean FORKS?" I said looking up since he was way taller then me. He looked down and smiled

"YES. How'd you know?" Great. I didn't think of that yet.

"Oh! I am quite good in cities so they say" I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Wow. Pretty and Smart." He looked down and smiled I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Suddenly a girl shouted

"Hey Joseph!" Hey. That voice sounded familiar then it finally hit me Selena Gomez, see she's been trying to get Nick since they have been rumored to be dating which wasn't real. Then I saw Joe's jaws clenched and his hands went into a fist.

"Hey Selena." He sounded really odd which made me laugh a little she looked at me from head to toe then I stiffened.

"Oh. Whose This?" She looked disgusted by what I'm wearing but its more like what she's wearing, a blue tube dress that ends right under the but then boots and a belt.

"This is Jessie my Best Friend." He sounded defensive

"Oh. Where's Nicholas?" She sounded all flirty again I wanted to barf.

"He's with his girlfriend" I gave a glare. She glared back

"Did I ask you?" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the back door. When she finally left we started our conversation again

"Joe I have a question." I inhaled lots of air

"anything for you, Jessica" He smiled at me with his hazel eyes staring right into my dark brown eyes which made me blush a little, which I hope he wont notice.

"When you lived uhm. in Forks DO you remember anything?" He frowned when I asked him that

"Oh. No not really since that was like when 5 years ago?" He chuckled I smiled a little

**Nick's POV. **

_ backstage… with Nat. _

"So wanna hangout tonight? In My place?" Nat smiled at me which made me turn scarlet red.

"Sure! Since after all LA is our last stop" I winked at her which made her blush now then suddenly I heard the backstage door bang and Nat and I released from our grip when we turned it was no one other then Selena Gomez

"Hey Sweetie." She said and put her arm around my arm

"Oh. Hi Selena." I said stiffening and letting go of her grip while Nat just stared looking hurt.

"I thought you were over?" Nat sounded she was about to cry

"We Never were together" I said looking at Selena who was now smiling

"Stop it Nicholas. Everybody knows now! Oh and Darling we were NEVER over." she winked at Nat and Nat Ran outside looking like she was crying

"NAT" I called out and ran after her but Selena held my hand pretty tight

"Don't Leave me again Nick" She said in a desperate voice.

"Let Go of me Selena" I said finally out of her grip then I ran after Nat.

**Nat's POV. **

_ my car waiting for Jessie to come. _

How could he do this to me? The Guy who I thought was the nicest guy on earth. He lied to me. I began to cry suddenly I heard somebody knock on my window… it was Jessie and Joe. GREAT I thought they were mad at each other? I opened the door and Jessie entered then I saw Nick in the back running towards us

"What's wrong ?" Jessie asked me after she said goodbye to Joe.

"Selena. She was there she said Nick and Her were still together" I said crying again then Jessica let out a big laugh which made me piss.

"Why the heck are you crying I'm here crying so hard you're here laughing?" I said getting angry but she couldn't stop after 5 minutes she finally stopped.

"Sorry. it's just that I cant believe you actually believed Selena Gomez" She said chuckling now

"Why?" I said looking at her

"Well. its Just that She's lying Joe told me she's trying to get Nick all to herself" She shrugged and got her cell phone and started to text

"OMG. I got mad at nick" I said starting to hyperventilate

"It's Ok. Just call him and say sorry you got worried and all" she said and looked outside the window and gave a big sigh

"Ok. thanks. Whuts up with you and Joe?" I said looking at the road

"Oh. Nothing much he doesn't remember a thing" She sounded sad

"I Bet He'll remember soon enough" I smiled at her.

"You think?" She let out a big smile

"Yeah. " I smiled.

**Nick's POV. **

_ the hotel. _

Gah. Nicholas your to stupid How could you argh. I got mad at myself suddenly my phone rang, Text Message… It was Nat I opened it quickly

"_hey sorry about the thing will you forgive me?" _ I smiled and replied

"_Sure.:) " _suddenly my phone rang again

"_come over my place ! 11 palm street avenue, LA." _I smiled and got my car and drove

_Nat's House._

WOW. her house is huge, if I didn't know I thought she was an actress or something, I rang the doorbell and there she was in shorts coming outside

"Hey!" she smiled and opened the door for me.

"Hey, Your house is huge. " she laughed

"Nah." she led me up to her room which was green and black and I saw JB posters which made me blush a little

"HEHE" she said when she noticed that I was looking at the posters

"I think its cute" I smiled

"Shut Up" she said and sat on her bed and I followed her

"Wanna sleep over?" She smiled an devilish grin at me

"Sure" I smugged at her

AND THE DAY CONTINUED/….


	3. Chapter 3

DisOwner: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Brendon Urie. I only own the characters I made.

CHAPTER FOUR.

"Jessie. Jessie. Jessie WAKE UP" I heard Joe whisper in my ear,I groaned

"c'mon we need to wake up." He said a little louder, I woke up this time. And saw that I slept under his arm. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Your pretty when you sleep" He sounded like he was gushing.

"haha funny." I got up and wore his slippers and let out a loud yawn.

"Why did we wake up this early anyway?" I grunted and checked out the clock which said 6:50… WHAT.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 6:50?!?!?!?!" I sort of screamed and Joe looked scared

"I have a surprise for you. CHIILL." He got up and pulled me outside and saw my old little bear that I gave him when He left staring at me. I ran and hugged him.

"Omigooosh. How'd you find Mr. Snuzzles!" I said cooeing at the stuff toy who was loosing an eye and some cotton was sticking out.

"My mom found him in the stuff" He shrugged at me and smiled.

"Thank you!" I ran and hugged him he looked happy

"Welcome and that's not all of my surprises just wait and see." He winked at me.

Nat's POV.

"Nick?" I woke up and found that Nick wasn't there.

"NICK?!" I said a little louder then suddenly my bathroom door bang.

"HUH? WHAT?" He looked scared which made me laugh a little.

"Nothing. Just woke up and found you weren't there" I shrugged and he smugged.

"Someone missed me" He raised his eyebrow up. I looked at him weirdly.

"Riiight." I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed.

"Joe said we'll meet up in In and Out? Cool with you?" He went towards me.

"Suure!" I smiled and played with his hair… So CURLY.

"C'mon lets get dressed" Nick pulled me up and it was my turn to raise an Eyebrow at him

"I mean SEPERETLY." He laughed and ran to the bathroom and I laughed. While I waited for him to finish

--AFTER 5 MINUTES [Nick's POV.]—

"Are you done yet?!" Nat shouted behind the door while I was fixing my hair.

"yeah. Done" I opened the door, and she let out a gush and I rolled my eyes.

Kevin's POV.

Bianca's House.

"BIIIIAAANNNCCCAAA" I heard a mom shout and Bianca's hand covered my mouth and put me under the bed.

"Yes Mom?" Bianca said as her mom opened the door.

"Have you seen my shoes?" Her mom said, then I had to laugh softly then this paper caught my eye, I reached for it and read it as Bianca and her mom were talking,

_**Dear Kevin Jonas, **_

_**My love my true love. I wish I really met you in person. I Bet you'll love me if you see me. You'll dump that stupid crush on someone else. And Only fall in love with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bianca Pedrico. **_

When I heard the door slam and Bianca sighing I had to laugh hard.

"WHY ArE YOU LAUGHING?" She said looking under her bed, I gave her the note and she blushed.

"Your so cute" I laughed at her.

"Whatever" She stuck her out her tongue.

"C'mon at least it went tru-" I got interrupted by my phone that was buzzing.

"Hello?" I said

"HI!" I heard Jessica say. And Joe laughing.

"Yes?"

"Wanna Eat In and Out? With Nick and Nat?" Joe got the phone this time.

"Sure. Time?"

"uhm. Were here already." I heard Nick say.

"GREAT OK" then they hung up.

**Joe's POV**

_In and out resto. _

"So. I'll order already what do you want?" Nick got up and looked into Nat's eyes… bleck.

"Uhm Burger?" Nat let out a smile

"Mee toooooo!" Jessica smiled and raised her hand she nudges me

"I!" I smiled and Jessica giggled. And we all joined in but then we were interrupted by my phone… a text message ? now?

I seeee youuuu ! –Camilla Belle 3

I looked around the resturant and found her waving at me I smiled and waved back

"Whose that?" Jessica whispered in my ear and Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Camilla Belle" I said and Nick rolled his eyes and Nat and Jessie looked confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessica said.

"Nothing she's just been making stories about us and all. Oh look whose coming" Nick said, He hated her since the day she appeared as our showing in LOVEBUG.

"Hey guys" She smiled and stiffened when she saw my hand over Jessie's shoulder.

"Oh are you guys dating?" she looked at me and Jessica.

"OH. Well actually we=" I cut off Jessica

"YES WE ARE" I smiled and she didn't blink. Then she saw Nick and Nat.

"Yeah we're dating" Nat said before Nick did and Nick tried not to laugh neither could I.

"Oh. Well have fun on your double date." She smiled and walked away.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" Jessica sounded like she got mad.

"Look, Jessica I had to say we are, or else she'll make stories that we're dating." I let out a sigh

"" She smiled and Nick got up and ordered his food

Hey dude. Cant make it now. Something came up! SORRY we'll make it up to you ! PROMISE! – Kevin.

"Hey you guys Kevin and Bianca cant go" I said looking at Jessie and Nat.

"Aww ok." Then Nick came with our food and drinks.

**Bianca's POV.**

_Kevin's Car. _

"So whats the surprise?" I said acting all happy.

"You'll see" He smiled at me as we headed down a road. When we finally stopped I saw trees and birds flying.

"Sorry to break it to you Kevin but I cant see anything." I said.

"Look there" He pointed to the sky and when I saw it was an airplane holding a banner saying

Bianca will you be with me through it all? Can you be my girlfriend.

"Awwwwww!" I hugged Kevin and he hugged back

"Is that a yes?" He smiled when we finally let go

"Of course!" I smiled and kissed him. And He kissed me,.

"I need you." He let go of our kiss.

"I'll never leave" I smiled and hugged him as we watched the sun set.

**Jess's POV.**

_ Jess's house. _

"Joeee. Where are you firkin taking me" I groaned as he woke me up.

"Surprise, baby." He lifted me up when I was still wearing my shorts and shirt.

"AHH. LET GO OFFF MEEE IDDDIIOOOOT" I was laughing this time

"JOOEEE! I'm GONNA CALL MAAHHH BROTTHHHAAAHH!!!!!"I said louder. This time he stopped but didn't let go of me.

"BRENNNDDOOOOONNNN" I shouted and I heard a door slam and there he was, my brother. He was laughing this time, Guess Joe told him what he's gonna do. But I thought my brother didn't approve him as a boyfriend.

"C'mon Sis. Have some FUN! I bet where Joe is taking you its gonna be fun fun fun fuuuun!" He was exaggerating this time. But still laughing.

"Yeah Jess. Listen to your brothhher!" Joe was laughing as we got down the stairs, I tried to kick but his grip was too hard.

"Your such a bizotch Joseph!" I was laughing now as he was Ingoing down the stairs and Brendon went back inside his room.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME !" I said as he finally put me down.

"Tada" he smiled and showed me a very old car that I don't really know why.

"uh, Joe. I don't get it" I scratched my head

"Well. Instead of having big rob to drive us all the time I decided to take driving lessons when we're not together" He smiled a little.

"Wow. You're the beest" I laughed and smiled.

"buut. We're not going to date yet you haven't wont me over" I stuck my tongue at him and he sighed **and** opened the door of the car for me as I entered.

**Joe's PoV. **

_Inside my old car._

"Wow. I Never knew Joe Jonas would buy a car this old!" she laughed as she played with my radio

"Haha. Funny.I just thought if I got this car people won't notice me so we could get some private time" I laughed but kept my eye on the road since driving to me was pretty a new thing. I heard "La La Land" In the station she turned to. She Started to sing Along

_I am confident but I still have my moments baby that's just me. I´m not a supermodel I still eat McDonald´s Baby, that´s just me Well, some may say I need to be afraid Of losing everything Because of where I had my startAnd where I made my name Well, everything´s the same In the La La Land machine, machine, machine _

She stopped singing when she noticed me staring at her.

"You have such a beautiful voice" I sounded like I was gushing she giggled.

"Naw. Not as Good as Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus" She laughed

"No way. You should have a record deal" I said looking at the road again

"I get stage fright not really my thing" She said changing the station again.

"so Where you taking me?" She broke the silence.

"Oh. Hmm. You'll see!" I smiled I heard her grunt but I ignored it anyway.


End file.
